It doesn't matter
by AppleGreed
Summary: En soirée Shizuru et Natsuki partagent un moment ensemble. Cela se passe après l'anime, Shizuru a fini l'université et Natsuki est sur le point d'obtenir un diplôme. Trad du one short de littleleaf89.


**It doesn't matter **

**Disclaimer: **Natsuki appartient à Shizuru et Shizuru à Natsuki et le couple à Sunrise (Sa**p, c'est pas juste). L'histoire est de littleleaf89.

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! D'abord, Gomanasai mina : je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos charmantes reviews mais je me rattraperai cette fois. On m'a demandé un lemon, il y en a un mais dans la prochaine histoire que je suis en train de traduire_ Protect me_ de Nai89 pour ceux qui connaissent. J'ai trouvé la déclaration originale c'est pourquoi j'ai eu envie de traduire cette fic,

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Le soleil brillait. En effet, il brillait radieusement comme il l'avait fait pendant tout le mois de Juin. Et bien sûr, demain il brillerait aussi bien. Pourtant, demain ce serait le dernier jour pour beaucoup d'étudiants de voir cette brillance étincellente être projetée sur le campus.

Natsuki paressait dans son coin favori de l'académie de Fuuka, une colline un peu éloignée du reste de la vie du campus protégée par la forêt. Ici, il n'y avait pas d'étudiants pressés et ni de professeurs te répétant de faire des devoirs et d'étudier ; ici c'était vide. Oui, vide et tranquille, et c'était ce pourquoi Natsuki aimait y être. Quand son cœur avaient été dans l'agitation, ce qui avait été le cas bien souvent durant ses années scolaires, elle était venue dans un endroit semblable. Elle n'avait pas cherché une place spéciale, mais plutôt une atmosphère spéciale. La tranquillité des alentours l'engloutissait et rendait la sereinité à son cœur troublé. C'est dans les terres de l'académie qu'elle avait trouvé pareille place, juste ici ,et aujourd'hui elle l'avait visitée une fois de plus.

Pendant qu'elle était assise dans l'herbe douce, fixant l'horizon, le soleil avait tourné d'un blanc pur à un jaune chaud de la couleur de l'or fondu, et maintenant il baignait la scène et ses spectateurs dans une chaude lueur incandescente.

'Demain est le dernier jour.'

La pensée était revenue très souvent dans son esprit cette après-midi et toutes les fois elle l'avait écartée aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Elle ne voulait pas penser à demain, elle était venue ici pour oublier. Pour un moment tout du moins.

Natsuki ferma ses yeux et orienta son visage directement face aux rayons du soleil couchant, autorisant la chaleur à embellir ses traits.

Une douce voix annonça la présence d'une autre personne derrière elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta chambre à te préparer pour demain ? », demanda la voix mélodieuse derrière son dos, un brin curieuse.

Natsuki ne bougea, ni n'ouvrit les yeux sur l'intrus, perdue dans sa paix idyllique.

« Bien, tu sembles t'être attendue à me voir ici, autrement tu ne serais pas venue. », rétorqua-t-elle simplement.

« Est-ce que tu serais en train de dire que je n'avais pas à courir à travers toute l'école, cherchant anxieusement pour toi à chaque endroit avant et commençait à m'inquiéter sérieusement à ton propos ? » Lui demanda la voix avec peine et reproche.

Natsuki sourit à elle-même. Elle savait que c'était seulement un faux-semblant de plus.

« Parce ce que je sais que tu me connais, Shizuru, et je ne tomberai plus dans ces petits jeux. » signala Natsuki. 'Tout du moins, pas aussi facilement que je faisais dans le temps.' elle ajouta pour elle-même.

« Ara, il semble que ma Natsuki me connait depuis tellement longtemps que je commence à l'ennuyer. » Reprit Shizuru, avec une tristesse feinte.

« Ne dit pas des choses pareilles ! » S'exclama Natsuki, un peu rudement. Le même problème, depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait son amie et ces jeux et que celle-ci la taquinait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas été capable d'être immunisée contre eux. Mais peut-être, médita-t-elle, ce n'était pas un problème parce que c'était un des piliers sur lesquels leur rapport avait été construit.

« Viens ici et arrête ça, Shizuru. » Commanda-t-elle.

« Tout ce que Natsuki souhaitera, » Répondit Shizuru légèrement, approchant son amie et s'assoyant à côté d'elle dans un gracieux, fluide mouvement.

Elle se tourna vers le visage de son amoureuse. Il avait en effet beaucoup changé après ses années passées à l'université, pensa-t-elle. L'éternel froncement de sourcil de l'adolescente qu'elle avait rencontrée était partie. La jeune femme à ses côtés, profitant des rayons de soleil sur son visage, était bien avec elle-même. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses muscles détendus, pas de tension ou d'anxiété dans ses traits. Elle ne recula ni bougea quand Shizuru laissait flâner une main sur son dos et attrapa quelques mèches perdues de sa chevelure ébène. Tout ce que Natsuki fit, fut d'incliner un peu sa tête, la penchant contre l'épaule de Shizuru pendant que la femme continuait de jouer avec ses cheveux, les entortillant autour de ses doigts.

« As-tu appris ton speech ? » Demanda Shizuru après un moment, sortant son amour de la somnolence qui envahissait son esprit et son cœur.

« Ouais, ouais, je le connais par cœur. Satisfaite ? » marmonna-t-elle, peu disposée de changer la moindre chose à propos de l'intimité de la situation dans laquelle elles étaient.

« Es-tu sûr ? Ce serait très embarrassant si l'intervenante choisie spécialement pour la cérémonie en venait à la saboter tu sais. » Shizuru la taquina un peu et tapa le nez de Natsuki de son index. La fille donna juste un grognement comme réponse et eut un mouvement de recul quand le contact eut lieu. Ouvrant un œil afin d'avoir un aperçu de son attaquant, elle chercha à mordre le doigt qui l'assaillait, provoquant le rire de son amie. Natsuki se blottit un peu plus près et Shizuru en réponse plaça son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher.

« Tu as changée. » dit Natsuki. « Dans le passé tu n'aurais jamais ri. »

Les lèvres de Shizuru s'étendirent en un sourire au commentaire. Il présentait déjà une bonne opportunité de titiller son amie, mais elle décida de rester sérieuse pour une fois... pour un moment. Au lieu d'une remarque taquine, elle lui répondit, « Je pensais la même chose de toi plus tôt. »

Les deux restèrent silencieuse encore.

Quelles utilités était-il de déterrer les vieilles histoires ?

Toutes les deux se connaissaient depuis des années ; elles savaient de quels problèmes elles étaient les causes, les problèmes qu'elles avaient surmontés avant qu'elles finissent ensemble ainsi que les petits désaccords auxquels leur relation avait fait face au fil des années.

Il n'y avait pas de sens dans cette discussion de toute façon. Elles l'avaient toujours fait et leur futur plan était de continuer ainsi. Peut-être une année, peut-être cinq, peut-être même plus. Au mieux elles pouvaient espérer pour le temps d'une vie.

En ce moment-même elles étaient ici avec l'autre et heureuse. Il n'y avait pas plus important.

« Je pense que je dois te remercier. » La voix de Natsuki brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi ? Pour avoir écrit ton discours ? » gloussa la brunette. « Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te ridiculiser toi-même devant tout le monde. » Shizuru savait que ce n'était pas ça que sa bien-aimée voulait dire. Si ça avait été quelque chose de simple elle n'aurait pas marmonné cela avec des yeux fuyards.

« Non, baka ! » rétorqua la fille dans ses bras, relevant brusquement sa tête.

« Non, » continua-t-elle plus calmement, cette fois en regardant Shizuru sans détour dans les yeux. « Je voulais dire merci pour... pour tout, je pense. » Natsuki s'injuria intérieurement. Ça sonnait assez mauvais à ses propres oreilles, bien que Shizuru ne semblaient pas affectée car elle lui souriait encore tendrement. Natsuki prit une autre inspiration et déviant encore son regard de celui de Shizuru en le verrouillant sur la première chose qui lui vînt, ses mains. Inconsciemment elle avait entremêlé une de ses mains avec une de celles de Shizuru, jouant avec ses doigts. Shizuru connaissait bien la beauté aux cheveux bleutés. Ces actes étaient toujours des signes d'insécurité. Elle souleva sa main de la hanche de son amour et caressa sa tête comme elle aurait fait pour calmer un enfant contrarié. Pendant ce temps, Natsuki luttait avec elle-même, ou plutôt avec sa langue. Après toutes ces années passées ensemble, elle ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes pour exprimer ses sentiments, se sermonna-t-elle, elle l'avait déjà fait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était embarrassée ou inconfortable avec l'idée d'aimer la femme qui l'étreignait. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Mais elle ne trouvait jamais des mots suffisamment justes pour les exprimer. Bien sûr, avait conscience que Shizuru savait pourquoi elle avait voulu la remercier même si elle n'avait pas élaboré, mais le fait était qu'elle voulait le faire. Dans ses années universitaires, cette après-midi était aussi passée en revue dans sa relation avec Shizuru et c'était avec aversion qu'elle avait découvert que aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait elle avait évité de dire à son amour ce qu'elle représentait encore pour elle : sa personne la plus importante.

Non pas que Shizuru le lui demandait, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, mais des fois même Natsuki, qui avait du mal avec les émotions, attrapait un aperçu d'envie dans ses yeux qu'elle ne tarderait pas à seller avec un baiser.

La main caressait ses cheveux de sorte à l'aider. Cela indiquait sécurité, offerte par leur petit monde qui les entourait en ce moment. Elles étaient seules. Pas de problèmes comment à l'eau de rose, ringard et bégayant ses mots pouvaient être, seulement Shizuru les entendraient.

Natsuki plaça un baiser sur leurs doigts, rassurant elle-même que les propres mots voudraient sortir de sa bouche.

« Merci pour être devenue mon amie quand je n'en avait aucun, pour ne pas avoir renoncer d'essayer peu importe comment je me comportais. Merci pour m'aider pendant le lycée et à rentrer à l'université, pour sacrifier ton propre temps d'étude pour m'aider avec mes examens. Merci pour me couvrir à chaque fois que je séchais les cours et m'avoir fait arrêter. Merci pour me soigner quand je suis malade, pour veiller à ce que j'ai la santé,de la nourriture, laver mes vêtements, m'aider à garder mon appartement propre. Merci pour croire en moi tout le temps, même quand je voulais renoncer à moi-même.

Je te remercie de m'aimer, Shizuru. »

Une fois qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, les mots s'étaient déversés en vagues. Retenant pour un long moment ce qu'elle avait toujours ressenti et jamais assez dit, c'était sorti, sans une pause ou un ordre particulier. Un assaut de phrases brisant finalement la barrière, s'épanouissant aussi long que son souffle le permit. Maintenant que le flot avait cessé, elle se déplaça des bras de la femme pour venir se trouver faisant face elle et leva les yeux. Shizuru regardait en bas vers elle, ses yeux verrouillaient sur sa princesse, les larmes coulées librement sur son visage, sur ses joues, et le long de sa mâchoire pour goutter plus bas sur ses genoux. Son maquillage, autrement indiscernable, courrait le long de son visage entraîné par les larmes, laissant des traces sur ses joues sans défauts.

Ce n'était pas l'image que Natsuki s'était attendue à voir. Et même si elle trouvait cliché de dire que Shizuru n'avait jamais semblé plus belle, Natsuki la trouvait splendide à ce moment.

Ce n'était pas important que son maquillage avait coulé ou que les larmes soient encore sur ses joues, tout ce que Natsuki pouvait voir était le sourire qui s'épanouissait sur le visage de Shizuru. Pendant les gouttes laissées continuaient leur descente, ses yeux brillaient et ses lèvres s'étendaient en un sourire. C'était spontané et désarmé, une rare expression sur la figure d'une Fujino qui habituellement offrait un sourire poli à tous. Et c'était sincère et par conséquent véritable selon Natsuki.

Après qu'elle s'émerveilla de la vue pour des temps, elle tenta un doigt vers le visage de sa bien-aimée pour chasser les larmes au loin. Au lieu de ses premières intentions, la femme aux cheveux bleutés se retrouva à tracer les lignes qu'elles avaient laissées. « Shizuru » soupira-t-elle doucement.

Quand elle leva ses lèvres vers celles de Shizuru, elle put gouter le goût salé de ses lèvres. Une paire de bras autour de son dos la pressait contre Shizuru, ses doigts enfouissaient dans le tissu de sa chemise. C'était une étreinte intense, presque furieuse. Pour la première fois, Natsuki réalisa, que Shizuru était accrochée à elle et elle était la seule qui la tenait. Shizuru priait pour ses mots soient vrais et Natsuki la rassura qu'elle les avaient dis.

Mentalement, elle se frappa. Si elle savait combien elle pouvait rendre sa bien-aimée heureuse avec ces simples mots, et simples qu'ils avaient été après tout, pensa-t-elle, alors elle les auraient dis plutôt.

Quand leur baiser prit fin, Natsuki regarda dans les yeux rouges de Shizuru. « Est-ce que tu m'aideras aussi qu'importe le travail que je prendrais ? » demanda-t-elle dans un soupir.

« Je le ferai. » répondit Shizuru, le sourire ornant encore ses traits.

« Alors c'est une promesse. » Dit-elle, poussant Shizuru dans une étroite étreinte.

* * *

Tadam !! ^^

J'espère que vous avez autant aimé que moi la déclaration et je suis désolé si vous trouvez comme moi que la traduction est moins bien réussite que ma première... Je me rattraperai avec le premier chapitre de _Protect me_ qui arrivera avant la fin des vacances.

Si vous avez des histoires à traduire à proposer, j'en serai ravie =)


End file.
